Pequeño Rey, amor de infancia
by FeatherSun
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto eran los reyes del lugar, pero el pequeño Uchiha quien más poder tenía. Gobernaban el barrio donde vivían, el parque y sobre todo el jardín de niños. Pero como todos los buenos reyes, necesitan una reina, y claro, uno de ellos ya tenía una; y el que la tenía era Uzumaki. (one-shot)


Pequeño Rey

Sasuke y Naruto eran los reyes del lugar, pero el pequeño Uchiha quien más poder tenía. Gobernaban el barrio donde vivían, el parque y sobre todo el jardín de niños. Pero como todos los buenos reyes, necesitan una reina, y claro, uno de ellos ya tenía una; y el que la tenía era Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Iban caminando por la calle dos niños de cinco años, uno de cabellos amarillentos y otro de cabellos negros, iban hablando o mejor dicho uno de ellos estaba hablando y el otro "escuchando".

-Teme deberías ya conseguirte una novia, como yo que tengo a Hina-chan.

-Hmp, todas son iguales, cabezas huecas, cabello del mismo color, mismo color de ojos, ruidosas, escandalosas y siempre agobiantes.- dijo el pequeño Uchiha con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes mi prima Karin no tiene el típico color de ojos y de pelo.

-Pero es escandalosa, tonta y agobiante.

-¿ Y qué tal Ino?, no tiene en típico color de cabello y ojos, también es el tercer mejor promedio de la clase.

-Ruidosa, escandalosa, no me gustan las rubias de ojos azules y es el tercer puesto por ser de las favoritas de Iruka-sensei.

-¡ Me rindo!, eres imposible teme.

\- Cállate dobe, el día que aparezca una niña que sea inteligente, con un cabello diferente, ojos diferentes, también que sea callada y tranquila, pero que no tartamudee como Hyuga será mi reina.

 _Hay Sasuke si hubieras visto que era de noche e iba pasando una estrella fugaz te habrías quedado callado._

 _ **Dos Semanas Después**_

-Sasu-chan, baja a desayunar- llamo a Sasuke la señora Uchiha, Mikoto-san.

-Hai.- respondió Sasuke mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Sasuke iba bajando las escaleras, pero cuando le faltaban dos escalones escucho la conversación de su familia.

-Parece que ya ocuparan la casa del lado.- dijo Itachi con una leve sonrisa.

\- Hai, de hecho es una amiga mía Ita-chan, es Mebuki.- respondió Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

-Escuche que Mebuki tiene una hija de la misma edad de Sasuke y una hijastra de la misma edad de Itachi.- _¡No señor nadie iba a robarse a su hermano y mucho menos iba a tener otra fastidiosa niña en su reino!._ Pensó inmediatamente Sasuke.

-Oh, Sasu-chan, ya bajaste ven a sentarte en un momento te serviré tu desayuno.- dijo Mikoto para después pararse e ir por el desayuno de su hijo.

-Hai.- respondió Sasuke a su madre.-Okasan- llamo Sasuke a su mamá.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- respondió Mikoto con un deje de preocupación hacia su hijo más pequeño.

-¿Quién es Mebuki?- preguntó Sasuke mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Cosa que hizo que sonriera Mikoto, pues ya conocía esa maña de su hijo pequeño, la cual significaba que no le agradaba la idea de tener personas nuevas en su territorio, especialmente si era una niña.

-Es una amiga mía de la infancia Sasu-chan.- respondió Mikoto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 _ **Una Semana Después…**_

Sasuke junto a su mamá iban de camino hacia el jardín de niños, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta del lugar Mikoto vio a su querida amiga de la infancia, Mubuki.

-¡Mebuki-chan!- exalto Mikoto con mucha alegría, pues ver a su amiga después de tantos años le agradaba y alegraba.

-Mikoto-chan, que alegría volver a verte.- dijo la mencionada anterior junto una gran sonrisa y abrazo para su amiga.

-Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues veras tengo una hija de cinco años y me recomendaron este lugar para que estudiara.- después de escuchar esto, Sasuke pensó _"¡No, ¿Por qué?, otra niña tonta, fea y ridícula aquí!"_ lo cual lo fastidió y asustó al mismo tiempo.

-Oh eso es increíble Mebuki-chan.- dijo la femenina Uchiha con una sonrisa sincera. -Sabes yo también tengo un hijo de cinco años aquí.- respondió orgullosa.

-¿En serio, dónde está?- preguntó Mebuki.- Apuesto que es muy inteligente como tú y Fugaku.

-Hai, es muy inteligente, espérame aquí voy a traerlo.

-Sí, así aprovechare también en buscar a mi hija.

 _ **Minutos Después….**_

Regresaron las dos amigas junto a sus hijos, para presentarlos entre ellos y que se conocieran.

-Mebuki, este es Sasuke.- presentó Mikoto a su hijo.

-Hola Sasuke, soy Mebuki.

-Hmp, buen día.- respondió Sasuke, lo cual hizo sudar a Mikoto de la vergüenza.

-Vaya, saco el carácter de Fugaku, pobre la chica que se case con él, tendrá que aguantar sus ataques de celos.- rieron la dos por el comentario de Mebuki.

-Si tienes razón-dijo Mikoto, recordando sus tiempos de noviazgo junto a su esposo.- Y ¿En dónde está tu hija?- cuando su mamá preguntó eso, Sasuke puso más atención que la de antes, pues quería saber quién iba ser la nueva que le iba tener que dejar las cosas claras y su nueva acosadora.

-Oh, cierto-respondió Mebuki para después hacer que una niña saliera detrás de sus piernas.

-¡Es preciosa Mebuki!- expreso Mikoto con brillos y estrellitas en los ojos.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es sakura.

-Hola Sakura, soy Mikoto.

-Hola-respondió la pequeña Sakura para después continuar con su lectura sobre medicina de la era feudal.

-Sakura es un poco tímida y le cuesta socializar con los demás por su intelecto, por lo tanto siempre le va un poco feo en sus lugares de estudios. Esa es otra razón por la cual nos mudamos aquí.

-Ya veo, ¡Oh, es muy tarde! Lo siento Mebuki, pero ya me tengo que ir. ¿Te parece ir a tomar un café algún otro día?

-Está bien Mikoto, igual tenía que ir a la dirección para realizar unas cosas.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos otro día. ¡Adiós Sasuke!

-Sasuke fue un gusto conocerte. ¡Vamos Sakura!- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la dirección, para después desaparecer de la vista de Sasuke.

 _ **Minutos Después….**_

Sasuke iba caminando por los pasillos para llegar a su clase, pero mientras lo hacía iba pensando en esa niña. A decir verdad la había parecido muy tranquila y su cabello de un color poco normal.

Su piel era muy blanca, incluso más que la suya. Su cabello era largo y con bucles de color rosa pastel en las puntas, pero no eran de esos pequeños, eran de esos grandes y gruesos, sus ojos eran grandes y de color jade con pestañas muy largas, abundantes y finas. Estaba vestida con un vestido color lila, el cual era ajustado debajo de sus pechos y suelto hasta la altura de dos dedos arriba de su rodilla, también llevaba unas zapatillas de color blanco y con unas moñas doradas sobre las puntas de sus pies. Llevaba una mochila de color amarillo en su espalda, sus mejillas eran adornadas de un color rosa muy parecido al de su cabello y no podía olvidar el listón rojo que adornaba su cabello rosa.

-¡Teme!- escuchó para después sentir un brazo rodeando sus hombros. Estaba fastidiado, habían interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-¡No me digas Teme, Dobe!- dijo Sasuke para después acertar un golpe en la cabeza de cierto niño rubio, el cual quedo con un gran chinchón adornando su cabeza.

-¡Teme! Eso dolió, te has pasado de fuerza, vaka.- para después sobarse la cabeza.

 _ **Dos Horas Después….**_

Todos estaban sentados en sus lugares, aunque claro eso no quitaba el hecho de que todo el género femenino posara sus ojos sobre Sasuke y murmurar entre ellas " _Sasuke es muy guapo" o "Yo seré la futura señora Uchiha y tendremos cuatro hijos"._

Todas esas palabras fastidiaban mucho a Sasuke, especialmente la segunda. Estaban locas por pensar que alguna de ellas iba a portar el apellido Uchiha, estaban dementes.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse para dar lugar a la imagen del rostro de Iruka-sensei junto al de la niña de cabellos rosados.

-Buen día niños.-dijo este con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buen Día Iruka-Sensei.- respondieron en coro todos los niños.

-Ahora en adelante tendremos una nueva compañera con nosotros, su nombre es Sakura Haruno. Espero que la traten bien.

-Bienvenida Sakura- dijeron todos, la mayoría con sonrisas, pues les gustaba tener nuevos compañeros para hacer amigos nuevos. Aunque claro nunca podía faltar el grupo de envidiosas, las cuales eran las que se sentían feas a su lado.

-Arigato – respondió sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sakura por favor siéntate a la par de Yamanaka, la niña de cabello rubio y de ojos azules por favor.- le indicó Iruka a Sakura.

-Hai- respondió para después caminar en esa dirección. _"Esta frente a mi"_ pensó Sasuke de inmediato.

\- Bueno niños comencemos la clase de hoy. Hoy vamos a continuar con el tema de "Las plantas medicinales".-Dijo este mientras empezaba a escribir algo en la pizarra.- ¿Quién puede decirme algo sobre el áloe?- todos se quedaron callados.- ¿Nadie?, Sasu- fue interrumpido por Sakura, la cual había levantado su mano para responder.

-¿Sakura acaso tu sabes?- preguntó Iruka, pues quien normalmente le respondía era Sasuke.

-Hai- dijo la susodicha.

-Pues dilo.

\- El aloe vera es una planta medicinal muy popular que se ha utilizado durante miles de años y es conocida por su uso como tratamiento para heridas de la piel, como quemaduras, llagas y úlceras. Además, también posee otras propiedades terapéuticas. Propiedades medicinales del Aloe Vera o Sábila:

* Contiene vitaminas A, del grupo B, C, mucílagos, minerales, taninos, aceites, ácidos grasos (oleico y linoleico), aminoácidos.

* Tiene la propiedad de regenerar las células de la piel.

* Tiene acción digestiva.

* Tiene efecto depurativo.

* Favorece la regeneración de tejidos internos.

* Elimina hongos y virus.

* Regenera las células de la piel.

* Posee acción antiinflamatoria.

-Vaya Sakura estoy impresionado, cuando el director dijo que eras inteligente no creí que fueras súper inteligente. Al fin tendré otro alumno inteligente.- dijo Iruka-sensei con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke la verdad estaba muy impresionado, pues no solo dijo lo que les habían enseñado, si no también información extra que ni él sabía.

-Vaya Teme, al fin tendrás algo de competencia.

-Hmp, cállate Dobe.

Todos en el salón estaban impresionados, pues nadie era más inteligente que Uchiha, muchos trataron de ser mejores pero no lo lograron. Solo quedaron en ridículo, pero aquella chica demostró poder superarlo sin ningún esfuerzo.

Muchos comentaban cosas como " _Ella será mi esposa"_ o " _Waaa, es la chica más linda e inteligente"_ también _"Al fin alguien capaz de hacer trabajar a Sasuke",_ al menos por parte del género masculino. En cambio las niñas decían cosas como _"Ella no será capaz de superar a Sasuke"_ también _"Quiero que sea mi amiga"_ o _"Ella es un peligro, es inteligente Sasuke podría enamorarse de ella mejor nos rendimos con él"._

Así paso toda la clase, Sakura y Sasuke respondiendo, y los ojos del resto viendo a los susodichos e Iruka-sensei llorando internamente de la felicidad, pues habían escuchado sus plegarias, al fin otro niño inteligente que lo ayudara a aguantar a Naruto.

Cuatro clases después, más la hora de refaccionar, era tiempo del receso y Sakura ya no se preocupaba como antes pues durante la mañana se había hecho muy amiga de cuatro chicas, las cuales eran: Ino, Hinata, Temari y Tenten. Por primera vez en su vida no se tuvo que preocupar por trabajos en grupo. Aunque claro, como siempre estaba alguien molestándola, pero al menos ya tenía amigas las cuales la defendieron especialmente la primera susodicha.

 _ **En el Receso….**_

Muchos jugaban con una pelota, otras con muñecas, algunos en el arenero y solo dos grupos estaban a la sombra de los árboles. Los cuales eran el grupo donde estaba Sakura y el otro donde estaba Sasuke, aunque claro se encontraban lejos uno del otro. Las niñas debajo de un árbol de cerezo y los niños debajo de un roble, los dos eran los más grandes de todos los árboles.

 _ **Con Las Niñas….**_

Estaban todas sentadas debajo de las flores del cerezo, Sakura estaba sentada sobre una de las grandes raíces, Ino sobre otra raíz, Temari estaba sobre una de las ramas que estaba cerca del suelo para bajar fácilmente y Hinata y Tenten sobre el monte.

-Oye, Sakura deja ese libro por un momento o tu frente crecerá más.- dijo la rubia de cabellera larga con un tono de burla.

-Cállate Ino, además si no dejas de comer tanto puedes engordar, cerdita.- respondió la pelirosa con una cara de traviesa.

-¡Cállate Sakura, te voy a matar!

-Que me mates no te volverá más delgada cerdita.

-Vaya Ino, al parecer no seré la única en responderte.-comentó Temari para después reírse.

-Sí, Temari tiene razón Ino.- hablo después Tenten con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema.- dijo la de ojos azules

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-De cómo le va a Hinata con Naruto.- dijo esta con un tono y cara de queremos saber todo.

-I-Ino- dijo la susodicha de ojos perla con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

Sakura se sentía tan feliz porque al fin tenía un lugar en un rompecabezas.

 _ **Con los Niños….**_

Estaban todos sentados en el pasto excepto el menor de los Uchihas, él estaba sentado en una rama que sobresalía de la tierra.

Estaba viendo desde lejos a una niña de cabello rosa terminar su libro de medicina de la era feudal para después prestar completamente atención a las otras niñas.

-Teme ¿A quién miras tanto?

-A nadie.

-Sasuke está viendo a sakura- respondió Sai.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke, pues ese era un comportamiento muy inusual en él, pues él nunca miraba a una niña, ni a ellos los miraba. Sasuke tenía las mejillas de un leve color rojo, pues lo habían descubierto.

-¿ Teme eso es cierto?- preguntó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Solo la miro porque en mi cabeza no existe la idea de que una niña sea mejor que yo. – dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia otro lado.

 _ **Después del Jardín de Niños….**_

Sasuke se encontraba en su casa, leyendo un libro de historia que le pertenecía a su hermano en su habitación, pero después de unos minutos escucho el grito de su madre diciendo…

-¡Sasuke baja por favor!- después de escuchar eso Sasuke dejo el libro en su estantería, para después bajar.

Sasuke iba en dirección al comedor pero al entrar escuchó la voz de su madre decir:

-Sasu-chan _ **,**_ saluda por favor.-

-Ohayo Sasuke.- Sasuke volteo la cabeza en dirección a esa voz y se encontró el rostro de Mebuki con una gran sonrisa.

-Kon´nichiwa- respondió Sasuke respetuosamente.

-Saluda tú también Sakura. – dijo Mebuki, para que después saliera detrás de su espalda un par de ojos verdes y un largo cabello rosa.

\- Kon´nichiwa- dijo Sakura. Lo cual hizo que a Mikoto le brillaran los ojos.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué no llevas a Sakura a tu habitación?

-hmp.

-Si Sakura, ¿por qué no acompañas a Sasuke a su habitación?

-No gracias.- después esa respuesta las madres de los dos los miraron con unas miradas asesinas que los hizo temblar hasta los huesos.

-Es subiendo las gradas.

-Hai. –respondió Sakura para después emprender el camino hacia la habitación de Sasuke.

-Serán una gran pareja.- dijo Mikoto mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

-Concuerdo contigo.- respondió Mebuki para después copiar su acción.

 _ **En la Habitación de Sasuke….**_

Sasuke abrió la puerta y dejo pasar antes a Sakura, para después pasar él y cerrarla.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras terminan de hablar nuestras madres, yo estaré leyendo en mi cama.

-Hai- respondió Sakura, para después sacar su libro.

Sasuke caminó hacia su estantería para tomar el libro que estaba leyendo con anterioridad e ir a su cama para sentarse y leer, pero de pronto escuchó un gritillo de emoción y levantó su vista y la dirigió hacia Sakura.

-¿Por qué gritas?- preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Tienes el libro de historia de Konoha, con la información médica más extensa. Solo hicieron cuarenta mil copias.

-¿ Quieres leerlo? Justamente voy por esa parte-respondió Sasuke con un poco de emoción, pues pensaba que solo a él le interesaban los libros de ese tipo.

-Hai- dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo, para después ir a sentarse a su lado.

Pasaron los minutos en los cuales se volteaban a ver entre ellos y cuando eran sorprendidos por el otro, giraban sus cabezas para no verse sonrojados el uno al otro.

\- Oye Sakura ¿Por qué te gusta tanto las cosas relacionadas con medicina?- se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que mi sueño es convertirme en una gran doctora como mi tía Tsunade.- dijo con tanta emoción.-¿Qué es lo que tu quieres ser de grande Sasuke?- se animó ella a preguntar.

Esto sorprendió mucho Sasuke, pues nunca nadie le preguntaba eso, todo el mundo le preguntaba sobre Itachi.- Pues me gustaría ser empresario.

\- Sabes, eso es muy bueno.

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke con una gran sonrisa sincera.

 _ **Un Año Después….**_

Era verano y Sasuke solo estaba esperando a que llegara el auto de la casa que estaba a la par de la de él, estaba esperando en frente de una ventana viendo y escuchando. A este paso iba a terminar de odiar a los violines. Pero de pronto escuchó la bocina de un auto y vio que era el de su mejor amiga.

La vio bajar rápido y eso lo emocionó, pues significaba que ella también deseaba verlo mucho, así que se apuro a abrir la puerta de su casa parair a recibir a su amiga de cabellos rosas, los cuales eran ahora lisos y suaves como la seda y le llegaban debajo de su retaguardia.

\- Hmp, llegas tarde. – manifestó molesto Sasuke mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Gomen Sasuke-kun.

-Espero que me recompenses.

\- Hai. –respondió Sakura para después darle un abrazo, el cual Sasuke correspondió pues la verdad los abrazos que le daba sakura lo hacían sentir muy bien, como si ese fuera su hogar y no la casa de sus padres .

 _ **Diez Años Después….**_

Estaba un chico de cabellos negros y una chica de cabellos rosas, estaban caminando hacia sus casas, pues ya había terminado su día en el preparatoria.

\- Sabes Sasuke kun, hoy Sasori me invitó a salir. – dijo de la nada la chica de cabellos rosas muy largos mientras desviaba su vista hacia el lado contrario y se encorvaba un poco.

\- ¿En serio? – respondió el chico un poco tenso mientras imitaba las acciones de la chica. - ¿ Y qué respondiste ? –preguntó, pues eso le preocupaba ya que la chica de cabellos rosas era todo para él, era su refugio de todo lo malo, su lugar de paz. En pocas palabras era el amor de su vida y aunque no se lo demostrara todo el tiempo se lo demostraba un poco.

\- Pues no le respondí nada, solo le dije que lo iba a pensar. Pero sabes creo que voy a aceptar, digo no quiero ser la única chica de preparatoria que salga sin haber tenido aunque sea un novio.

\- Creí que te gustaba ser diferente porque así el mundo no era aburrido.- respondió con brusquedad el chico.

\- Pues sí, pero quiero sentirme amada, querida por alguien. Además la persona que realmente me gusta no me corresponde.- dijo alzando la voz un poco.

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la chica le causaron dolor al chico pero también lo hicieron reaccionar, lo cual provocó la siguientes acciones.

Las cuales fueron tomar la cintura de su amor de infancia con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha su nuca para después besarle con amor, pasión y desesperación.

Con este beso la chica entendió que su amor era correspondido y que no se tenía que preocupar más por esos temas porque no solo iba e tener al mejor novio del mundo si no que también al pez gordo, el tesoro del duende, el mejor diamante de todos.

\- Sakura, dile que no a Sasori por favor. Estoy enamorado de ti desde niños. – dijo todavía cerca del rostro de la chica.

\- Sasuke-kun no sabes cuan feliz soy en estos momentos.

\- Sakura Haruno ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¡Sí! – respondió con emoción para después colgarse del cuello del chico y besarlo con pasión, mientras que este la elevaba de suelo.

 _ **Nueve Años Después….**_

Una pareja joven se bajaba de un auto muy lujoso frente a una mansión. La cual tenía todas las luces de afuera encendidas, pues ya estaba empezando a oscurecer el cielo.

\- Sasuke-kun tengo miedo.

\- Relájate Sakura, conoces a mis papas de años y ellos te aman.

\- Pero ¿Qué pasa si tu mamá ahora me odia porque le voy a quitar a su niño pequeño?

\- Sabes que eso es imposible, te recuerdo que cuando le fuimos a decir que éramos novios, ella misma te dijo que podíamos darle nietos en esos momentos.

\- Waaa, no me lo recuerdes por favor.

\- Está bien ahora voy a tocar la puerta.

-es.

 _ **Dos Horas Después….**_

Los señores Uchiha y Haruno estaban sentados en la sala principal con la chimenea encendida, pues era época de invierno.

\- Sakura-chan, Sasu-chan me alegra tanto verlos. – expresó Mikoto mientras que le daba un sorbo a su té caliente.

\- Sí, es muy bueno verlos. – comentó Mebuki. – Por cierto ¿ Qué es lo que nos tenían que contar? – después de esa pregunta Sakura escupió su trago de chocolate caliente.

\- ¡Sakura, estas bien!

\- Sí.

\- Que bueno. ¿Ahora explícame por qué reaccionaste así, Sasuke tú tienes alguna idea? –preguntó Mebuki con desesperación y preocupación.

\- Sí, a decir verdad yo se todo sobre su reacción.

\- Entonces explícamelo por favor.

-Bueno, su reacción se debe a que nos vamos a casar.- después de esas palabras todos exceptuando a Sasuke y Sakura, dejaron caer sus tazas con bebidas calientes.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie decía nada, el lugar estaba en completo silencio, la joven pareja sudaba y los adultos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

\- ¡Kiaaa! –se rompió el silencio con grito de alegría por parte de las mamas de ambos.

\- Sabes Sakura, yo supe que ibas a ser la esposa de Sasuke desde la primera vez que te vi. – confesó Mikoto para después sonreír. – Aunque me compadezco de ti, te casas con un Uchiha y tendrás que aguantar sus celos, que espante a chicos y sobre todo que te ame con tanta pasión y no te quiera compartir ni dejar ir. – después de estas palabras le sonrió a Sakura y Sakura correspondió esa sonrisa para después voltear su cabeza en dirección a Sasuke, pues ella ya sabía eso y ha estado preparada para eso desde el momento en el que se volvió amiga del mismo.

 **Hola a todos los que leyeron y dieron una oportunidad a este one-shot. Se los agradezco mucho y ha decir verdad me gustó mucho, pienso y siento que hice un buen trabajo como para ser mi primer fic. Que tengo que mejorar en cuestiones de ortografía lo se, también se que tengo que bajar un poco mi nivel de romanticismo, digo la parte de cuando se hacen novios fue muy empalagosa.**

 **En fin por favor dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que es mi primera historia así que piedad, díganme que tal les pareció .**

 **Besos y Adiós.**

 **:-***


End file.
